batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcheung28/BATMAN: THE COMPLETE SERIES - An Option for Every Bat-Fan
Batman: The Complete Series is available to Bat-fans everywhere starting November 11, and now there are different options that fans can choose! Multiple physical, digital editions, and special offers are available, and we have a list of them for you here! According to Rosemary Markson, WBHEG Senior Vice President, TV Brand Management and Retail Marketing, “Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has created an option for virtually every fan’s level of interest, whether that be basking in the highly collectable Limited Edition Blu-ray set or simply enjoying this landmark series in its beautifully re-mastered exhibition on Blu-ray™, DVD or Digital HD.” First, there is a Limited Edition box set ($269.97), a numbered and beautifully packaged set that spotlights all 120 episodes in re-mastered footage on Blu-ray™. The set comes with an exclusive Hot Wheels Replica Batmobile, 44 vintage replica trading cards, the Adam West Photobook with never-before seen images from Adam West’s private archives, an extensive Episode Guide, AND an Ultraviolet Digital Copy of all 120 episodes. Fans will also get more than three hours of extended content with featurettes such as “Hanging with Batman,” a true slice of life in the words of Adam West; “Holy Memorabilia, Batman!” a journey into the most sought-after collectibles through the eyes of three extraordinary collectors; “Batmania Born! - Building the World of Batman,” which explores the art and design behind the fiction; “Bats of the Round Table,” a candid conversation with Adam West and celebrity friends like director Kevin Smith, DC Entertainment Co-Publisher Jim Lee, radio personality Ralph Garman and actor Phil Morris, chatting all things Bat ’66; and much more! Bonus features also contain a few goodies like Burt Ward’s original screen test with Adam West, the Batgirl pilot, and more! Other options are Batman: The Complete Television Series DVD set (18 DVDs, extensive Episode Guide, more than three hours of enhanced content, SRP $199.70) and a Batman: The Complete First Season DVD set (5 DVDs, SRP $39.98). DC Entertainment is also offering a limited time offer EXCLUSIVE to comic book retailers that includes the Limited Edition Blu-ray set packaged with BATMAN: THE TV STORIES HC, a hardcover Batman ’66 comic book. But wait, there's more! Fans hoping to add the classic TV series to their digital collection will be pleased to find a trio of options available on November 11. When purchased as a bundle, the digital version of Batman: The Complete Television Series includes ALL three seasons of the series in either HD or standard definition, as well as the entire slate of enhanced content features from the physical complete series offerings. Individual seasons of the landmark series will also be available digitally in either HD or SD. “Batman: Season 1” offers all 34 first-season episodes, “Batman: Season 2, Part 1” and “Batman: Season 2, Part 2” offer the first and second 30 episodes of that season, and “Batman: Season 3” has the final 26 episodes of the series. You're probably tired of reading, but here is EVEN MORE: The Complete Classic Batman Collection on Blu-ray (SRP $174.95) and on DVD (SRP $149.95), both of which include over 50 hours of entertainment, will have all 120 episodes from the landmark series. The Classic Batman Collection (SRP $99.95) will feature 64 of your favorite original broadcast episodes fully remastered in a 12-DVD set. These sets will be available to purchase via telephone or on batmanondvd.com. ALL three options also come with: *Over 3 Hours of ALL NEW bonus materials (identical to Limited Edition box set) *Adam West Naked on DVD: Watch as Adam takes you behind the scenes of your favorite episodes! *The Original 1966 Batman Movie DVD starring Adam West and Burt Ward *Detailed Episode Guide *Your Own Show Script from the Episode ‘The Joker is Wild’ *A Personal Letter from Adam West to you! Category:Blog posts